


Strangers to Friends

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Even Anakin isn't immune to the cuteness.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Baby Yoda
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Strangers to Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).




End file.
